Love Story
by alexatheknight
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl and a boy. They didn't know it, but they were deeply in love. For my dear artistic writer, DancingRaindrops.


**Howdy, everybody! How's everyone doin tonight? (:**

**So does anyone know what day it is?**

**Well, it's none other than our very own, DancingRaindrops birthday!**

***CHEERS***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANC! (:**

**Sorry about the longness of this fic, but I hope you find it pleasurable enough. (;**

**You're sweet, kind, sarcastic, *laughs*, smart, a great writer, and one of my FF BFFs! :D I love you, Edward. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this, (: And everyone else: ENJOY!  
**

_Love is overrated. Unbelievable. Undeniable. Then why do we keep denying it?_

_ We're blissfully unaware._

I never believed in love.

Stupid, that's what I called it. Just a concept created by movie directors to get millions of girls to love their movies more.

Pretty stupid.

I'd make fun of it. I'd taunt all my friends that claimed they found their true love.

Just a bunch of nonsense.

I was always very arrogant, it was part of my style.

I was a player, a heartbreaker, whatever you would like to think of it as.

She was an angel sent from heaven above.

With her sweet, caring, and kind personality, she had this aura that drew people in.

Just like I did.

We were complete opposites.

Maybe that's what made it that more beautiful.

_When I met you, roo too doo doo, roo too doo doo..._

We started off as enemies.

Fought everyday, just for the heck of it.

With every "fine!" and "good!", my day would start.

Eventually, we became good friends.

Sure, we still fought.

But how could we not?

We were an odd pair.

Different in every possible way.

But there was a sort of magnet between us, that kept us together.

I still don't understand it.

_ Know it or not, admit it or not..._

_ It's true._

Surprising as it seems, she became my best friend.

I know. Unbelievable.

We got along very well, though.

Attached to the hip, that's what everyone said.

Well, we were best friends. What do you expect?

Everyone misled this though.

They thought we were in love.

We thought they were on drugs.

I mean, honestly. Can't a boy and a girl be best friends without being accused of being in love?

Seriously. Give it a break, man.

I cared about Sonny, yeah. I was always there for her, yeah. We were constantly together, yeah.

So?

And this friendship was great.

Sonny and I, we were meant to be best friends.

Lovers?

Not so much.

We enjoyed this friendship and cherished it.

It was perfect.

Then...he came.

_ There's a feeling that comes with love. It angers you, saddens you, makes you feel replaced, forgotten, used, disappointed. It's also the key to realization._

_ Jealousy._

Him.

That charming, sweet, good-natured boy that came in and lured her in.

She was crazy about him. Praised him, talked about him all day and how perfect he was.

It was disgusting.

I was fully convinced she was sick. I almost called the hospital, but she ripped the phone out of my hand.

Her explanation? Love.

What the heck?

I knew Sonny, and she was completely different.

How could something as stupid as love change Sonny to this...silly girl who daydreams all day.

She didn't even talk to me anymore.

Our constant text messages? No more.

Our nightly phone calls? Nope.

Hanging out everyday? Not at all.

I just missed my best friend.

I wanted her back.

_What is this? I don't understand. I'm so confused. All I can think about is her. Then I'm sad. When I close my eyes, she's there._

_ What's going on?_

I could not stop thinking about her.

It was insane.

What in the world was this?

I decided to ask Tawni. She might not know but she might help.

"Chad, you're an idiot."

"What are you talking about? I'm just confused!"

"Exactly! You're in love!"

"...heh?"

"You're in love with your best friend. Ah, how cliche..."

"Tawni, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Chad, I'm not going to spend eternity trying to convince you. Let me just tell you this: if she's on your mind all day and you see her when you close her eyes, it's true."

I sighed, and left her apartment. I could hear her smug laughter even as I ventured outside.

She was obviously insane.

I mean, seriously? Me, in love? With _Sonny?_

Ha. Whatever.

The thought was so comical, I burst into laughter.

Immediately, I stopped. It reminded me of old times. When Sonny and I would taunt the people who believed we were in love.

_"Crazy, right?"_

_"Totally. Like, how could a person even consider it?"_

_"They're just idiots."_

_"Like you?"_

_"Ha. Ha."_

A smile crept on my lips. I swung my feet forward in the snow, and walked back to my car. As I drove slowly through the town, all I thought about was Sonny.

How her cheery humor always brightened my days.

How her taunting smirk would either infuriate or excite me.

How her big brown eyes had that warmth you got when you ate chocolate.

How her smile would always make me smile, too. Even on the darkest days. The smile that I couldn't bear not to see...

And now...she was using it all on..._him._

My eyes suddenly warmed up in tears. They fell down my cheek, and froze in the cold, winter air.

I gasped, and quickly wiped them off. Was I _crying?_

No. No way.

There's no way that I could be crying over...

But I was.

Because...

Oh no.

They were right...

My parents...

Sonny's mom...

Tawni...

Pretty much everyone else in the world...

I was in..._love._

With..._Sonny._

_When I saw you...I knew I was plagued with love..._

I was in love with Sonny.

My best friend.

Holy...

This was insane!

I can't be in love with my best friend!

That only happened in the stupid love stories! It can't just happen to..._me._

But I was just fooling myself.

Just like I had been for seven years.

I was in love with Sonny.

Of course...

And even as my shock grew, another feeling overwhelmed me.

It was warm.

Happy.

Exciting.

Amazing.

And as the smile grew on my face, I just knew it was love.

_I fell in love with you,_  
_ And I know it's true._  
_ For you're on my mind all day,_  
_ And you won't go away._  
_ Right from the start,_  
_ You always had my heart._

I had to tell her.

But how? When? Where? Why?

I just felt like I needed to, and I really wanted to know.

But...what if she didn't love me back?

She did have a boyfriend...

No. I had to do this. Now.

I picked up my cellphone and quickly messaged her with a text.

_Meet me at the usual place._

An hour later, I was waiting at our usual place.

It was a quaint little park. Kids didn't normally come here, because there was a bigger one built a few blocks away. But Sonny and I loved it. It was a magical sort of area to both of us. Right next to the ocean, you could feel the water breeze. There was trees, flowers, plantlife. Woodland animals would scurry around, and there was a stone area where we would sit and talk. The sun shined over everything, like a golden beauty.

I breathed in everything. Being here made me feel more confident. I knew this was the place I had to tell her.

I just had to.

"Chad?"

My eyes lit up. "Sonny!"

There she was, standing by the park entrance, looking happy but a bit confused. Her light brown hair fell down her shoulders, and her brown eyes were bigger and brighter than ever. I almost sighed at the sight of her.

She smiled, and sat beside me on the rock. "What's up?"

I grinned back. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, my gosh! I have to tell you something too!"

"That's great!" I cried, her happiness contagious.

"Me first!" she squealed.

I pouted. "But I said first!"

"But I said second."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Okay," she started, bracing herself. Then, she put her hand in the air, flaunting it to me.

"Uhhh...?"

She sighed, and pointed to the ring on her left ring finger. I gasped.

It was diamond, cut intricately, with it's crystals sparkling in the sunlight. The minute I saw it, I knew what it was.

"James proposed!" she squealed.

My face fell, and my heart felt like someone just punched it hard.

"You're...getting married to him?"

"Of course." She noticed my uncomfort, and looked at me in concern. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I said angrily, trying not to let the tears fall. "Nothing."

Sonny looked taken aback by my assertiveness. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know what?" I fumed, getting up. "That I was that stupid."

"What do you mean?"

I turned my back to her, and whispered the words. "That you might actually be in love with me too."

I heard her gasp. "What?"

I shook my head and turned back to my car. "Doesn't matter, does it?"

"Chad, wait!"

But I was already gone.

_My heart's been toyed with, smashed, and finally broken. _

I'm _so_ stupid.

How could I...

She's dating him. She's going to get married to him.

I'm so...stupid.

_Ring! Ring!_

I sighed and ignored it. I was in no mood to talk to anybody.

_Ring! Ring!_

A snarl curled on my lips. Groaning, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Has Hollywood changed you this much, boy? That you're unhappy to talk to your mother?"

I grinned, slightly. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey to you too. We haven't talked in months and this is what you say? Teenagers, I swear..."

"Hey," I contradicted. "You were one too! So you know how it feels."

She laughed. "Of course. So how are you, Chaddy? Your friends? Any girlfriends?"

I froze.

"What's her name?"

I pulled back from the phone in shock. How did she-

"Mother's intuition," she answered. "Now tell me, what's her name?"

Sighing, I reluctantly admitted it. "Sonny."

"Sonny?" she questioned. "Well, god! Finally! We were all beginning to worry you guys were blind! I'll go call Connie to plan the wedding-"

"Mom!" I stopped her. "We're not together!"

"No? Then what-"

I explained it all to my mother, pouring everything out. My heart broke with every word, every wince of pain shattering me.

I started sobbing. "I lost my best friend, Mom."

"Oh, Chad," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean what am I going to do? She's getting married. It's over."

"Really, Chad? Really? You're giving up?"

"I don't have a choice!"

She groaned. "Chad, girls love when you fight for them! So fight!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen closely."

_All's fair in love and war._

"I'm going to make Sonny jealous."

Tawni stopped flipping from her magazine and looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"I'm going to make Sonny jealous," I repeated. "And I'm going to need your help."

"Jealous, eh?" She had an amused look on her face. "Good idea. Where do we start?"

Three hours later, I was hiding behind a counter in the restaurant Sonny and her boyfriend were at.

I smirked, as I saw Tawni starting the plan.

"Hey Sonny!" she greeted as she walked over to their table. "James. What are you guys doing here?"

Sonny grinned. "Tawni! Oh, you know, just going out."

"Oh, me too!" she gushed, the smile on her face curling in mischief. "He should be here-"

"Hello, darling!" I greeted Tawni, suddenly. Snaking my arm around her waist, I grinned at her and winked.

"Sonny, this is my date," she sighed, dreamily. "Chad."

Sonny's jaw fell open in shock.

"I didn't know you guys were going out," James noticed.

"Yeah, well it happened last night!" Tawni explained. "He came over and confessed his true love for me!"

Sonny covered her mouth to keep from spitting her drink.

"Cool," James smiled. "Hey, Chad. Can I talk to you for a second?"

I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Sure."

I followed him to the other end of the restaurant. He heaved and pulled out a diamond ring, glistening in the room.

My brows raised. "Uh, dude-"

"It's for Sonny," he explained, laughing at my expression. "You know, an after marriage gift."

"After marriage gift?"

"Yeah," he said, sighing dreamily. He must be thinking about her, I thought. I groaned internally. Why did she have to choose him?

But then I realized, he loves her too. Doesn't he?

Seems like it, I thought.

Then why...should I get in the way?

He grinned at me, and patted me on the back. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't upset about it. She is your best friend."

I felt a heavy lump in my throat. "No, I'm totally fine with it. Congratulations, man."

James smiled and walked back to his seat. I sighed and ushered Tawni over.

She walked over to me and stared at me, quizzically.

"Let's go," I said, walking away.

"Go?" she said, catching up to me. "What do you mean, go?"

"As in, we're leaving," I explained. "Plan's off."

She looked at me as if I were insane. "Chad, she was getting jealous-"

"I know!" I shouted. "I know! And it's wrong!"

"How?" she asked.

"There's a reason she picked James. He's a better person than me," I admitted. "He will make her happy, and that's all I want."

"She loves you, Chad," Tawni said. "I know she does."

"Maybe," I replied. "And maybe I love her more than James loves her. But that's not her decision."

"Chad-"

I nodded. "As long as she's happy."

Tawni sighed in defeat as we ventured back home.

_Love is being able to see a person happy without you, and still be happy._

Maybe we could still be best friends.

I recalled James saying I was her best friend.

Does that mean she still thought we were friends?

Or did she not tell him?

I decided to talk to her about it.

Reluctantly picking up my phone, I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny. It's Chad."

"Chad." She sounded happy that it was me. "What's up?"

"Listen, I, uh, needed to apologize."

"For what?"

"For that...day. Just wanted to make sure-"

"You didn't cause any problems, Chad. It's fine."

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, can we still be friends?"

"Of course. Can't live without my Chaddy Bear, remember?"

I laughed out loud. "You're so weird."

"I know." I could practically see that smirk on her face.

"I miss you," I admitted.

"I miss you more."

I chuckled. "I miss you most."

_ I love you more than you'll ever know._

Time passed.

Sonny and I were back to the way we were.

Well...that's a lie.

Yeah, we still talked. And we were best friends, but...

It felt so wrong now.

I regretted falling in love with her. Why couldn't we just be best friends again?

Ugh.

Suddenly, my phone rang with a text. I viewed it.

_ Meet me at the park. I need to talk to you._

I got up and went to my car.

What was wrong? Did something happen?

As I drove over, many ideas popped into my head.

Was she sick?

Was someone else sick?

Did someone die?

Did she just want to see me?

I selfishly hoped it was the last one.

I saw her sitting at the rock. She was looking the other way.

I walked over to her and saw she was facing the other way. Sitting beside her, I put my arm on her back. "You okay?"

She turned to me, not surprised at all. Her face had a dark and gloomy shadow, and it seemed she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I don't know, Chad." She turned to me. "I broke off the engagement with James."

I gasped. "What? Why?"

She pursed. "I just realized...I didn't love him. And I couldn't do it anymore."

"Oh," I simply said, even though there were a million other things that I wanted to say.

"Yeah," she replied, looking out at the ocean. "There's another thing I have to tell you."

"Yes?" I practically begged in anticipation.

"I'm going to New York today."

"Oh, that's great-" I said, thinking she said something else. "Wait. What?"

"I'm going to go apply for NYU," she said.

"NYU?" I questioned. "Why in the world would you want to go there?"

"I want to go take a filmmaking course," she said. "I don't want to be in Hollywood anymore."

I gulped. "How long will you be gone?"

"If I make it, three years."

I paled.

"I know, it's pretty sudden," she admitted. "But I just feel like...I need to be there. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I lied.

Sonny smiled and got up. "Bye, Chad." And she walked away, leaving Chad speechless and shocked.

_The course or true love never ran smooth._

New York? Really?

I seriously felt as if I were in some sort of twisted love story.

How could she just leave? It was insane!

There had to be some other reason...

Ring! Ring!

I picked my phone up in anger. "What?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

I groaned. "Not in the mood, Mom."

"You gonna tell me what happened or do I have to go over there and see myself?"

"Sonny's going to New York!" I choked out.

She paused. After a few seconds, she spoke. "Tell me what happened."

I explained everything to her, practically pouring my heart out to her, trying not to cry.

"Chad." She almost sounded disappointed. "You make me lose faith in this generation of boys."

"Can you just get to the point?"

"She wants you to stop her."

"Sorry?"

My mother groaned. "Chad. Is it not obvious? Sonny wants you to stop her from going to New York."

"Why?"

"Because, as I said before, girls want to be fought for."

"But why did she go, then?"

"Chad, just go!"

"But-"

"What time is her flight?"

"Tonight?"

"Well, get ready. You're going to the airport."

_Don't let go so easily of love, it's the closest thing we have to magic._

Gotta catch that flight, gotta catch that flight, I thought.

This was my last chance to get her. I was going to put all my willpower into it.

I looked at the departure times. Flight to New York was scheduled and was to leave-

-In ten minutes!

I panicked. How was I supposed to get to the gate that fast without being spotted?

Without thinking, I took off sprinting. I ran with all my might, thoughts consumed with Sonny. Running more than I had ever done in my entire life, I didn't notice the security guards behind me.

"Son, slow down! Where do you think you're going?"

Ignoring them, I ran ahead.

Eventually, they gained on me. They all overpowered me and surrounded me with guns and angry faces.

"Son, you better tell us-"

My eyes widened as I saw a certain person at the gate. "SONNY!"

"Sonny?" raised the guard's eyebrows.

"SONNY!"

Sonny, sitting at the gate, flipping a magazine, looked up in confusion.

The guards looked around. "Did he lose his kid or something?"

"SONNY!" I screamed once again.

Sonny turned her head a little, and crinkled her brows. Her big brown eyes scanned the area for the screaming convict.

"Sonny!" I rasped. "Sonny, it's Chad!"

The security guard looked around the room. "Does anyone see a Sonny?"

Sonny's eyes widened in realization. "Chad?"

The guard raised his eyebrows. "That's his daughter?"

"She's not my daughter!" I scowled. "She's my best friend!"

I slowly stood up, and cleared the guards away from me. Shocked by his sudden assertiveness, they cleared the way for me.

It was just as if they were in a movie. You know when the hero runs to the airport to stop his true love to leave him? That's how it felt right now. I felt oddly heroic. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Sonny.

"Sonny's my best friend," I shouted to everyone, not noticing all the people starting to watch. "She's always there for me, and she cares about me. I love talking to her, laughing with her, and just being with her. I love how beautiful, kind, and amazing she is. She's an angel."

Sonny's eyes glistened in tears, not bothering to wipe them away. She wasn't the only, though. Many people around were tearing up, and one person looked like they were having an emotional attack.

I turned to the audience. "She's leaving me today. She's going to New York, and she's leaving me."

Immediately, everyone started "boo"ing at Sonny, who was suppressing a smile.

"But before she does leave me, I want to say something." All ears were on me. "Sonny Monroe, I love you. Can you believe it? I, Chad Dylan Cooper, the one who always made fun of you during romance movies, the one who said love was stupid, is in love. With you. Everyone was right. They said that we were perfect for each other, that we could never find someone else, and we said they were insane. But they were right. We were stupid to see what was right in front of us. I love you, Sonny. I love you so much."

The audience burst into applause. Sonny's eyes had tears overflowing down her face. She laughed, as she broke into sobs.

I smiled, and spread my arms out. She ran through the crowd, ignoring everyone's shouts, and fell into my arms.

I held her tight, feeling her warmth. I felt like I was in heaven. Then, she hit me. I winced and looked at her in confusion.

She laughed. "That's for calling me stupid."

I burst into laughter. "Of course you had to ruin my moment."

She laughed. "Couldn't help myself."

I kissed her forehead. "I can't believe you were going to leave me."

"Hey," she interjected. "The only reason I was leaving was because I thought you didn't love me back."

"Back?" I winked.

Sonny glared and whacked me.

"OW!"

"Shut up."

We laughed together, and held tight. After a couple of seconds, I placed my lips on hers. She melted into it and wrapped her arms around me. Ignoring the bigger burst of applause around us, we got lost in our own little world.

It didn't matter anyway. With Sonny, everything felt right.

_Every love story ends with a happily ever after._

_If it doesn't?_

_Well, it's not the end yet._

**A/N: So Danci...what did you think? (: did it suck too much? ;D**

**Happy Birthday again, dearest. :D I hope you have a fabulous day, and get everything you want. (:**

**Including reviews, so if any of you haven't reviewed a story by DancingRaindrops, then you should!;D**

**Ahahahah. (: I love you, Dr. Raindrops.**

**Everyone else, please tell me what you think! I worked very hard on this, *sarcastic laughter in background*, and really want you to share your thoughts in a REVIEW! :D**

**For all you Bollywood fans, you might guess where I got all my inspirations from. ;D if you can guess each movie that inspired me with this, then you'll get a prize! xD  
**

**Love you all! *blows kisses***

**P.S. don't try to be too _elusive_ in your review. ;)  
**


End file.
